A New Day Has Come A história daqueles que foram c
by Kai oliveira
Summary: Essa fic é um crossover entre os animes Sakura Card Captors, Beyblade e Inuyasha, particpam dela, sakura, Kai Kagome Inuyasha, eu crie essafic junto com a minha irmã Eire espero que gostem da fic. Leiam e comentem.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Day Has Come?A história daqueles que foram contra a profecia.**

**Prólogo**

Em um mundo distante do nosso, as pessoas vivem junto com criaturas conhecidas como demônios, seres poderosos, que aterrorizam todas as pessoas.

Há 100 anos uma guerra entre humanos e demônios aconteceu, muitos demônios e humanos morreram. Parte do poder dessas criaturas vinha de um demônio mais poderoso. Para terminar com essa guerra um mago usou um encantamento para prender esse ser. Mas isso não foi o bastante. Parte desses demônios ainda aterrorrizam o mundo, e para complicar, o encantamento não foi concluído e por isso a cada 12 anos esse demônio consegue sair de sua prisão e voltar para terra, mas com poderes limitados. Ele tem tentando dominar o mundo mas sempre é em vão, até que ele descobre que sua liberdade só poderá ser adquirida com a ajuda de um outro demônio poderoso:a filha dele.

Com o nascimento dessa criança os caçadores de demônios ficaram mais alerta. 11 anos já se passaram desde a última vez que ele retornou e nada dessa criança aparecer, por enquanto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

O dia nasceu belo, Sakura levantou cedo, com o cantar dos pássaros em sua janela. Como era de costume ela tomou um banho quente e foi para cozinha, mas seu pai não estava, e nem o café estava pronto. Sakura dirigiu-se para a pequena horta de verduras do pai, que se encontrava no fundo da casa, mas ela não o encontrou. Era muito estranho, ele sempre acordava cedo para cuidar de suas verduras.

Sakura correu para dentro de casa onde encontrou seu pai ainda deitado, ele estava pálido.

Pai?

Sakura minha filha, você já se levantou?

O que aconteceu? Por que o senhor ainda está deitado?

É só uma dor de cabeça, eu... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase pois começou a tossir.

O Senhor está bem?

Vou ficar. Pena que eu não posso sair para vender as verduras.

Eu posso ir vender para o Senhor.

Não - disse ele com um tom de voz que não costumava usar para falar com Sakura.

Tudo bem pai.

Me prometa Sakura que não vai sair de casa.

Eu prometo.

Sakura não gostava de desobedecer ao pai, ele falava para ela sobre tantos perigos que existiam. Mas nessa ocasião era preciso sair e enfrentar todos os medos para ajudar o pai, mal sabia ela que iria se meter em encrenca das grandes.

Sakura preparou a carroça com as verduras observou e viu que seu pai estava dormindo.

Me desculpe paizinho, mas sei que precisamos das vendas de hoje.

Sakura empurrou a carroça até a cidade, chegando lá ela se admirou com tudo que via, para ela era um mundo inteiramente novo, havia pessoas por toda parte com suas barracas vendendo de tudo desde comida até roupas e sapatos, e todos eram tão diferentes. Eram tantas vozes lindas, cada uma anunciando seus produtos, mas como nem tudo é um mar de rosas, por entre esse lugar maravilhoso surgiram cinco criaturas estranhas trajando roupas pretas e montadas em cavalos, eles passavam pelo lugar como se fossem os donos do mundo, passaram por entre Sakura mas eles nem olharam para ela, de alguma maneira aqueles homens fizeram Sakura sentir um frio na barriga um estranho medo.

Sakura colocou sua carroça perto da barraca de uma senhora que vendia roupas, a mulher olhou para a menina de cima em baixo e virou a cara. Sakura observava cada passo das pessoas e sorria para todas que passavam, até que uma mulher se aproximou e começou a observar as alfaces.

Essas alfaces estão frescas?

Sim.

Vou levar duas.

Tá bom.

Sakura ficou feliz, ela tinha acabado de começar e já estava conseguindo vender, isso era muita sorte. Sakura foi pegar a alface da mão da mulher para colocar na sacola, quando foi surpreendida por um grito.

Aaaaa!!

A mulher estava gritando desesperada, Sakura não estava entendendo nada, ela até pensou que pudesse ser alguma larva ou inseto que ela tivesse visto, mas não era, a mulher apontava para ela.

O demônio, ela tem a marca da criatura,

Sakura olhou para as mãos e observou as marcas que sempre havia tido nas mãos.

Calma senhora.

O demônio.

Sakura percebeu que os homens de cavalo vinham em sua direção segurando espadas nas mãos, Sakura não teve saída senão correr de volta para casa, ela correu tão depressa que deixou seus perseguidores para trás, ela entrou em casa, e fechou a porta, seu coração batia acelerado.

Sakura, o que aconteceu?

Pai!

Sakura correu para o pai que estava de pé na porta do quarto, ela chorava assustada e não conseguia contar ao pai o que tinha acontecido, ela sabia que se contasse seu pai iria ficar magoado com a atitude dela.

Minha filha o que aconteceu?

Eu só queria ajudar pai.

Ajudar?

Eu fui à cidade...

Você o quê? Eu lhe disse um monte de vezes que aquele lugar é perigoso.

Eu só queria ajudar, e a uma senhora viu minhas mãos e começou a gritar e todo mundo começou a me seguir.

Eles te seguiram até aqui?

Eu não vi.

Você precisa ir embora antes que te peguem.

Não posso deixar o senhor.

Se você ficar, eles vão matá-la e eu não quero que você morra.

Mas pai.

Não dava tempo de se despedir, pois bateram na porta e pela batida era alguém muito nervoso e estava com muita pressa.

Abra essa porta, eu sei que a criança está ai.

Pai.

Vá depressa.

Os dois se abraçaram, Sakura estava se odiando naquele momento, ela havia feito uma tremenda besteira e para não ver seu pai em perigo, ela estava tendo que deixá-lo.

Sakura saiu pela porta dos fundos, ela não conseguia partir, ela corria sempre olhando para trás, viu quando o pai abriu a porta e aqueles caras estranhos entraram em sua casa. O pai de Sakura queria ver sua filha em segurança, achava que se ela partisse estaria segura, mas ele estava muito enganado, Sakura deu de cara com um homem alto.

Acho que eu te peguei.

Aaaaa.

Sakura tentou correr, mas foi pega pelo pescoço.

Me solta.

Você vai morrer.

Sakura começou a ver seu mundo escurecer, ela começou a desistir sem nem mesmo ter começado a lutar, mas a lembrança de seu pai, lhe deu força para dar um chute na boca do estômago do cara, que a soltou, Sakura correu. Ela corria sem rumo, ela tropeçou em uma raiz de árvore e saiu rolando até cair no rio.

O homem viu a garota cair.

Espero que ela tenha morrido, ou estaremos perdidos.


End file.
